


Up To No Good

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Because we all are simps in this motherfucking God forsaken fandom, Enemies to Lovers, Heavly descriptions based?, I struggled with finding the imperfections for them, Idk it was a random idea and I didn't want to stal it for no fucking reason, M/M, Plotless, They see each other as ugly, UNTIL THEY DON'T, and short, really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: Circumstances alter cases.disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> title: https://youtu.be/Hjl1y9Kj0ew

_Distorted posture, leaning slightly onto the left side. Weak limbs without even an ounce of muscle. Tall and lanky, as if any gust of wind could snap him in half. Scratched, crooked fingers, dry skin on palms, and bruised knuckles. Ugly cuticles and chipped nails with dirt under them. Fawn thatch on the head as if lightning struck a broom. An ugly, horizontal scar on a pug, piggy like nose. A visible gap between slightly protruding, top incisor. Freckles all over the face, out of the place and spotty. Visible bruises on the neck, sloppily hidden under some worn-out bandages._

_Hunched, twisted posture, as if he was always ready for attack. Horribly pale skin, like he was some sort of a phantom, nightmare scare; it was scarred and filled with imperfections. Long, unkempt nails and big, calloused hands stained with dried blood. Hair cut unevenly, with colorfully mismatched strands. Misshaped, floppy ears resembling those belonging to a pig. A crooked smile, full of yellow and pointy teeth, with two slightly chirped, big tusks. Bloodshot eyes, always either bored or filled with lust for carnage and chaos, with heavy signs of lacking sleep._

_Everything was so infuriating about the other one - at least in their eyes. Their demeanor, their appearance, the way they presented themselves. There always has been something off, something that got on their nerves, or maybe that was exactly what being rivals and enemies meant? Hating every little move they make, despising every second where they’re in your field of vision, and wanting to strangle them at every given occasion?_

_"Jump off a cliff," the blonde scoffed harshly, usually cheerful and optimistic tone, now filled with venom and contempt. The smile on the other man's face only grew wider and Dream’s face twisted in a frown of disgust._

_"Only if you'll follow right after," the other warrior said calmly, without a hint of anger or poison, as if he was talking to an old friend on an ordinary basis. This only angered the other man more, wasn’t it supposed to be both sided?_

Now, however, everything seemed almost entirely different. When they were so close that they could feel the heat radiating from the other’s body, there was a slight, but significant change.

Technoblade took a second look at the blonde, admiring with a slight smirk how rays of Sun illuminated in the chaotic, straw-like colored hair. The scar on his nose added the rebellious charm to his face and warm light washing over his features highlighted their softness. Mutilated hands of a graceful fighter in his, much softer than the pink-haired man suspected - the complete opposite of his own palms. Despite his inconspicuous and haggard appearance, the pink-haired man knew he was the only one that could truly match him in the fight. 

"If I die, you're coming with me," their breaths were mixing together, lips barely touching, brushing teasingly, so close yet so far, stares surprisingly tender and the tension between them in the air. The low chuckle came from the hybrid’s lips. 

"It sounds awfully like a love declaration, dear Dream," for the first time in his life, Technoblade’s voice was soft. It was slightly raspy and had a teasing tone, but the manner in which he has spoken surprised the blonde. Nonetheless, he didn’t show it to the other man, insisting only on an eye roll.

Dream looked and the warrior, meeting the gaze of the other man and in that one moment, things had changed. The bloodshot eyes, usually full of uncontainable thirst for carnage, with bags under them from the lack of sleep - they were tender now, with a caring, loving stare. Face with sharp features, full of scars and in a constant state of a frown, now relaxed and soft. Chapped, lips, really kissable in the current situation despite dangerously looking tusks. The comforting heat of the body and a silent promise that he won’t let anything happen to him when he was in his arms. 

All those imperfections seemed so little and unimportant when Technoblade was staring at him as if he was a deity. 

Dream suddenly understood why the other never took this rivalry seriously. It felt truly idiotic and pointless, no wonder why Technoblade was just playing along to his wishes. The blonde gulped, groaning quietly with annoyance. 

"I hate you," he broke the eye contact with the other man, resting his head on the pinkette’s chest. He felt the vibrations of Techno’s quiet chuckle, listening to the calm heartbeat of the hybrid with half-lidded eyes.

"You love me," the smugness in the tone of the man made the blonde want to punch him in the face or kiss this smirk from his lips. Dream scoffed, pushing away from him slightly, and gave one last squeeze to the hands of the other man before letting go.

"And fuck you for that," he didn’t hesitate in making Techno bend over, grabbing him by askew _(but so fucking soft)_ locks and connecting their lips. The hands of the other man roamed around his body before decided on resting on the blonde’s hips and the green-eyed man felt a shiver down his spine, playfully biting the lip of the taller man. Dream knew it could be poisonous and it would probably kill him one day, but he would be damned if he refused the sweetness of the Forbidden Fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still chasing clout, dnb server link to socialise whoop
> 
> https://discord.gg/juGmuBbQ


End file.
